toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Toji no Miko: Kizamishi Issen no Tomoshibi
is a turn-based combat strategy game based on the Toji no Miko original concept. The game was released for iOS devices and Android smartphones on March 18, 2018, and was later ported for the PC through the Shift for docomo platform on March 4, 2019. Plot Since ancient times, shrine maidens, through their Okatana, cleanse grotesque beings called Aradama that threaten the human world. These girls, wearing their swords and uniforms as their main attire, are called Toji. These girls are mostly students of pre-adult age who perform policing duties while studying in one of five middle-and-high integrated training schools throughout Japan. Despite spending a normal school life, these girls, upon the call of professional duty, wield their swords, manifest paranormal powers and fight to protect humanity. "Alright! Then, let's promise to have a rematch!" One spring, Toji chosen from all over Japan are gathered, and a tournament that faces off different skills is held. Kanami Etou, who heads to the tournament venue in Kamakura as representative of Gifu's Minoseki Academy, and Mihono Asakura, the girl who lost to Kanami in the preliminaries and is seeing her off. The two Toji friends exchange promises of a rematch. This promise is that even if the Toji they head towards changes, their power will remain bound to each other... Gameplay Elements * The story of the anime in Mihono Asakura's point of view - The game features Main Quests that follow the progress of the Toji no Miko anime series in the eyes of Mihono Asakura, a student of Minoseki Academy who looks forward to a rematch with schoolmate Kanami Etou. * Links between the game and the anime - As the game story progresses, events that happen in the anime, like Hiyori Juujou's attack on Yukari Origami and the ensuing escape by Hiyori and Kanami, would also be featured in the game. * Fighting against the Aradama - Players, who can control Toji in combat, are also entrusted the duty of slaying Aradama. In Aradama combat, players can control four Toji as Main Members and up to eight other Toji as Support Members. (see also TojiTomo:Combat) * Secret Techniques: Ougi - In combat, Toji have "ultimate" skills called Ougi that can be used in certain conditions. * Equipment and Team Formation - Toji can equip items that can boost its capabilities. Likewise, units in combat can be arranged through Formations. * Great Aradama Suppression Battles - For a tougher challenge, players can engage more powerful Aradama and explore zones similar to dungeon crawling games. (see Raid Quests) * Unlockable Characters - Over time, players can unlock other Toji as active fighters, each with their own customizable cosmetics. * Competitive Battle Tournament - Players can challenge other players in competitive ranking matches involving teams of four Toji. Combat System In Aradama combat, players can assemble a team of four main members and up to eight Support Members. Combat is turn-based, with options to perform normal attacks, a Coordinated Attack, a Secret Technique or use a Support Member's skill. It is recommended to learn the proper use of the optimal tactic on each turn. * : A single unit attacks a chosen target. * : More than two units can be selected to attack a chosen target in one go. Coordinated attacks deal bonus damage based on the number of units used. * : Units can perform their most powerful swordsmanship technique to gain an upper hand in battle. * Support Members: Units that can provide assistance to the main members through healing any damage received, increasing stats and/or debilitating enemies. Support Members can only be used if the player has enough SP (support points?). Up to eight Support Members can be used in a party. Players start each battle with 20 SP, which increases after each turn. Playable Characters Original Characters * Mihono Asakura * Chie Setouchi * Kofuki Shichinosato * Kiyoka Musumi * Mirja Kitora * Yui Yamashiro * Tsugumi Ban Recurring Characters * Kanami Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Mai Yanase * Sayaka Itomi * Kaoru Mashiko * Ellen Kohagura * Yukari Origami * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Yomi Satsuki * Yume Tsubakuro * Kagari Hiiragi * Minato Fujiwara System Requirements * iOS devices: iOS version 9 and above, iPhone 6 and above (iPhone 5S is acceptable) * Android devices: AndroidOS 4.1 and above, at leasst 2GB of RAM Collaborations * Sora to Umi no Aida (mobile game) - April 2018 (no in-game tie-ups) * Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru (series) - July 2018 * Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka (series) - September 2018 * Project Tokyo Dolls (mobile game) - November 2018 * NieR:Automata (video game) - February 2019 * Gems Company (Youtube streamer group) - April 2019 * Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (anime series) - May 2019 Trailers File:『刀使ノ巫女_刻みし一閃の燈火』ティザートレーラー|Teaser video File:『刀使ノ巫女_刻みし一閃の燈火』世界観紹介PV|Game Setting PV File:『刀使ノ巫女_刻みし一閃の燈火』キャラクター紹介PV|Character Introduction PV File:『刀使ノ巫女_刻みし一閃の燈火』本告知PV|Official Announcement PV External Links * Official Site (in Japanese) Category:Media